Anno Dracula
Written by Kim Newman, Anno Dracula is a series of novels which began with the premise "what if Dracula won his battle with Van Helsing's would-be vampire slayers?" In this new timeline Dracula turned Queen Victoria into his undead bride, opening up Britain to vampires from around the world. The premise allowed Newman to include cameos from vampires from multiple different stories, as well as those from other popular fictions of the time. Subsequent volumes of the series moved the action forward in time and across the world, to the battlefields of World War One (Bloody Red Baron), Rome in the late 1950s (Dracula Cha Cha Cha, a.k.a. Judgement of Tears), 1980s America (Johnny Alucard), and late 19th century Japan (One Thousand Monsters). It also spawned a spin-off comic miniseries from Titan Comics, Anno Dracula 1895: Seven Days in Mayhem. Connections FROM Anno Dracula * Biggles Biggles and his friends have a cameo in the second novel. * Blacula Prince Mamuwalde has a cameo in the first novel. * Bulldog Drummond Drummond has a cameo in the second novel. * The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari Caligari has a cameo in the second novel. * Captain Midnight Captain Midnight has a cameo in the second novel. * Cthulhu Mythos Herbert West, the Re-Animator, has a cameo in the second novel. * Dark Shadows Barnabas Collins has a cameo in the first novel. * DC Universe Kirk Langstrom, the Man-Bat, has a cameo in the second novel, as does the Enemy Ace. * Doc Savage Monk Mayfair, one of Doc's associates, has a cameo in the second novel. * Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Robert Louis Stevenson's iconic villain has a cameo in the first novel. * Dorian Gray Gray's friend Basil Hallward has a cameo in the third novel. * Dracula The vampire lord Vlad Tepes is the focal point in history going down a different path, though he is not the main character, and, indeed, is rarely directly seen in the series. Many of the other characters from his novel make appearances. * The Exorcist Father Merrin has a cameo in the third novel. * Flashman George MacDonald Fraser's cowardly soldier Harry Flashman has a cameo in the second novel. * Forever Knight Nick Knight has a cameo in the second novel. * Frankenstein Frankenstein's Monster has a cameo in the third novel. * Fright Night Jerry Dandridge has a cameo in the second novel. * Fu Manchu The Devil Doctor has a cameo in the first novel. * The Godfather Michael Corleone has a cameo in the third novel. * Harry Palmer The spy from novels/movies such as The Ipcress Files has a cameo in the third novel. * Hellraiser Pinhead's human self has a cameo in the second novel. * The Invisible Man H.G. Wells' villainous Griffin has a cameo in the first novel. * James Bond Bond, under the alias Hamish Bond, is a major protagonist in the third novel. * Kolchak the Night Stalker Carl Kolchak has a cameo in the first novel. * The Island of Doctor Moreau Dr. Moreau has a cameo in the first and second novels. * Lone Ranger John Reid, a.k.a. the Lone Ranger, is mentioned in the first novel as the designer of a special silver bullet. * The Man Who Would Be King Sergeant Dravot has a cameo in the first novel. * Near Dark Severen has a cameo in the second novel. * The Phantom of the Opera Erik, the Phantom, has a cameo in the third novel. * The Prisoner of Zenda Rupert of Hentzau has a cameo in the first novel. * Professor Challenger Challenger's friend Lord John Roxton has a cameo in the first novel. * Quatermass British Rocket Group are mentioned in the third novel. * Raffles The Amateur Cracksman has a cameo in the first novel. * Sexton Blake Blake's nemesis, Zenith the Albino, has a cameo in the third novel. * The Shadow Kent Allard has a cameo in the second novel. * Sherlock Holmes Though Sherlock is not himself seen, he is reported to have been sent with other dissidents who protested the Dracula regime to a concentration camp on the Sussex Downs. His arch foe Moriarty and Moriarty's henchman Sebastian Moran have cameos, and the Diogenes Club, which Sherlock's brother Mycroft is a member of, play a pivotal part in the first novel. * Tarzan Tarzan has a cameo in the third novel. * The Vampyre Lord Ruthven, star of Dr. John Polidori's 1819 novel, has a cameo in the first novel. * Warhammer Genevieve Dieudonne, protagonist of Newman's Warhammer novel Drachenfels, is a major character across the entire Anno Dracula series. Category:Literature